Fast, Hard, and More
by buns1974
Summary: My take on Nico's question about the kiss. Will be a two part fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Here's a new fic that came to me after watching the season finale that I hope you enjoy and as always please review!

* * *

"Why did you kiss me?" he asks, waiting for her to respond. He wants an answer, yet not really. He shakes his head. He can't believe how much her answer will mean to him, just like how much she means to him and that pisses him off because ever since Gabrielle, he's never let another woman get this close to hurt him the way Dani has the potential to. Sighing, he decides he's had enough so he turns and heads towards the door, intent on leaving but she stops him in his tracks.

"Damn it, Nico! Don't leave. I don't know what you want me to say because the truth is I don't know why I kissed you." His hand drops from the door before he whips quickly around. She takes a step back at the cold, almost feral, look in his eyes.

"Wow, Doctor. I never took you for a liar or a coward but then you're used to dealing with little boys like J.D. and Matt. Those little boys probably never did satisfy you. I bet you did it missionary style your whole life but you can rest assured there's nothing that says missionary about me." He says this knowing it would more than likely piss her off but at this point he's too pissed himself to really give a shit.

"What do you want from me, Nico? What do you want me to say? Fine. You want the truth? The truth is that I'm attracted to you and I've always been but I'm too damn scared to do anything about it. Do you want me to say I chose Matt because he was the safer option? Fine, I will if it makes you happy." Sighing, she turns her back to him and drops her head, almost ashamed of what she's disclosed.

Nico watches her shoulders slump dejectedly and realizes he wants it all from her, _with her._ But first they would do it all on his terms since she's so used to calling the shots with Matt and besides, there's no way in hell he'd ever let her have control over him out of the bedroom but especially in.

No, he wants to show the good doctor just what she really wants and plans on doing it in his own sweet time. Even if it kills him and judging by how hard he gets every time he comes in close contact with Dani then it would be a slow and pleasurable death.

He decides to be honest with her about his desires and slowly makes his way behind her, close enough so she can feel just how much he wants her. Nico slowly leans down and whispers in her ear. "It's no secret that I'm attracted to you as well which has caused me some of the hottest fantasies of my life. I fantasize about you on your knees in this office with your elbows resting on the sofa with me taking you from behind. F_ast, hard_, and giving you oh so much _more_. Then there's the dream of me turning you around and placing you on the couch sitting on the edge while I lean down and wrap your legs around my neck as I finally get to taste the sweet nectar between your thighs and see if you taste as good in reality as in my dreams."

At his declaration she moans his name and leans back, arching her back to rub against his hard cock.

He's breathing fast now. He's so hard he just wants to take her _fast, hard_ and definitely give her so much _more_. Hell, he wants to take her _faster, harder_ and give her _more_ than any man she's ever been with. He reaches down and cups her between her legs, causing her to moan.

"Tell me Dani, do you want my hand _fast, hard_, and something _more_?" Nico knows she's right on the edge and he plans to take her there in the most delicious way possible.

"Nico, please." Dani practically begs. _Fast. _I want it _fast... _no, I need it _fast_." She's rubbing against him like a cat in heat and all this man has done is whisper some words and cup her sex through her pants.

Deciding to give her a taste that will leave her wanting more, Nico applies pressure to her clit through her yoga pants and she keens loudly and just as she's about to cum, he stops and takes a step back. "I'm going to leave now Dani, and once you decide what you want then we can decide if it will be _faster, harder_, and definitely _more_. Or all of the above." Releasing her and walking quickly out the door was one of the most difficult things Nico had to do but he did it anyway.

"Nico!" She screams his name in frustration but by the time she gets her bearings, he's already gone and out the door leaving her one hot, horny mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here's the last chapter to this two part fic that that I hope you enjoy and as always please review!

* * *

Her hills click on the floor as she smiles and waves at some of the players that pass her but she's distracted. She's distracted because of Nico…fucking…sexy…ass…Careless. He left her house a few days ago and ever since it feels like she's on edge, just waiting to either go off or get off, pun definitely intended. Sighing, she shakes her head to try and clear it but still all she can think about is how he left her in such an aroused state that that night she had to pull out her "toys" to get some relief which only took the edge off.

No, what she really needs is for Nico, who by the way has been dodging her for days, is to put his money where his mouth is. Or at the very least put his mouth on her. Damn, this man has her on edge and horny as hell like she's a fucking teenager. And to top it off, they still haven't had a real chance to break down why she kissed him and yet she's thinking of nothing but fucking his brains out or have him fuck hers.

Looking up, she sees Matt heading her way and all she can do is put a fake smile on her face since she's pissed at him for essentially hanging up and she knows why. She knows he had the reporter next to him and she knows she doesn't have a reason to be pissed since she was the one to break up with him but damn it still hurts. Not hurt in the I want you back way, but in the how could he move on so soon way.

"Hello, Dani," Matt says as he walks with her towards coach's office for the morning meeting. Nodding her head, she acknowledges him but doesn't reply.

"Look Dani I just want to apologize for being abrupt with you when you called me the other night." He stops talking, as if he's expecting her to respond but she's simply not in the mood for Matt when all she can think of is Nico.

"Matt, I appreciate you saying that but no need for an apology since you and I are no longer together. It was a mistake for me to call you so late. And it won't happen again." She continues on her way while he tries to apologize which is cut off by Nico's sudden appearance out of nowhere.

"Matt, Coach is waiting for you in his office." Nico says this as he comes and stands next to Dani, almost in a proprietary way which has Matt looking from Nico to Dani and back to Nico again.

"Is there something I should know?" Matt asks, watching Dani who is watching Nico with a look on her face that was making him angrier than he has the right to be.

Nico simply smirks and asks, "I don't know...is there?" He watches Matt knowing with his close proximity and Dani not responding just what Matt is thinking about him and the good doctor. "Matt, you really should get going. Dani and I won't be in the meeting since a _situation _has come up that Coach is aware of."

Nodding his head, Matt stalks off, angry.

As soon as he leaves, Dani turns to Nico. "Was that really necessary? Nico, you were deliberately trying to provoke him and don't even bother denying it." By now Dani is pissed, tired, and just plain frustrated especially after the way he left her the other day. She continues her rant. "I'm so sick of men right now that I could just scream." Deciding that she's had enough, especially with him standing there looking good enough to eat with that smirk on his face, she decides to leave his ass standing in the hall by himself but Nico's not having it.

Grabbing her arm, he practically drags her towards his office and once there slams the door. Leaning against it with his hands in his pockets, Nico takes a deep breath trying to get control of his emotions because seeing her with Matt fills him with a possessive rage and makes him want to do physical harm, preferably to Matt's face. Actually if he's honest what he needs is Dani.

No. He needs to show her how many times she'd cum all over his cock. He wants to show her just how much he likes control, especially in the bedroom. Nico plans to show her how he'd control how high she'd lift her ass as he's taking her fast, hard, and giving her more. He's glad she finally admitted to him and herself why she kissed him the other day but that still isn't enough.

He knows she went with Matt because he is simple, easy, and open. He, on the other hand would never be those things but for her he can try because as far as he's concerned Danielle Santino is his. Nico wants to mark her in a way to let everyone know this but the way he wants, he seriously doubts that Dani will go for it. He dreamed of placing hickeys on either side of her thigh, right at the junction where her sweet nectar lay, like a sign almost. Besides he knew she'd never let him tattoo the words "Any who enter besides Nico Careless, prepare to die!" No Dani would never go for that, he thinks, smirk firmly in place.

"Nico, why the hell did you drag me into your office?" she demands, breathing hard, and looking so damn beautiful that he's so close to losing control but no he wants to show her just how much control he has. And only this woman has the ability to make him, the self possessed king of control, damn near lose it. He knows she's so frustrated after he left her the way he did the other day. But damn it, he wonders why she doesn't realize he wants _more_. Hell, he just wants her…period.

So once again, he reaches for her and drags her into his private bathroom away from prying eyes and closes the door, leaning against it as he tries to gather his bearings.

"Nico, what the hell?" she asks but his hard passionate kiss cuts her off. She moans and reaches up, grabbing a clump full of hair to hold him in place. He bites her lip, sucking it between his teeth as his tongue enters her mouth, dueling with hers slowly but with an intensity that has her trying to wrap her legs around his waist. So he lifts her up onto the counter, steps between her legs and grabs her arms, putting them behind her back while he's watching her with a hungry intensity that has her heat clenching in anticipation.

"Spread your legs wider, Dani," he orders this, waiting for her to comply with his request because his control is tenuous at best.

"Nico, please!" she exclaims but he cuts her off.

"I'm going to please you but you have to do what I say and you'll get it fast, hard, and so much more. Because I'm in control, Doctor and if you do as I say then we'll both be very, very happy." He finishes this statement with a hard kiss which quickly turns passionate and as he takes his mouth from hers she spreads her legs. Nico thinks that she has never looked more beautiful as she does now. Looking into her eyes, he slowly reaches for her zipper and unzips her pants. He slips his hands inside her panties, finding her soaking wet, as her back arches and she moans. As her eyes close, he tugs on her arm, making her open her eyes just in time to see him watching her with a fiery passion that takes her breath away.

He says to her with a voice laced with passion and need, "Dani please. Tell me baby that you're soaked for me. Tell me you're hot, tight, and wet…just…for… me! No, keep your eyes open and watch me as I give you so much pleasure Dani." He watches her stare him with a hunger that hardens his cock even further if that's at all possible.

"Yes Nico! Just for you…all…for…you!" She moans this with just as much need and passion because only this man can have her in a bathroom on a sink, legs spread with his hands doing deliciously wicked things to her, plus wanting him to take her fast, hard, and give her so much more.

Looking into her eyes. Nico sinks two fingers inside of her. Her mouth opens to release a scream so he slams his mouth on her, capturing her screams as he continues to plunge his fingers in and out fast, hard, and with his thumb stroking her clit gives her so a massively powerful orgasm. He feels her stiffen, body shaking as she tries to escape his hands and mouth but he continues kissing her while plunging fast and hard into her tight, hot heat. Finally, after she slumps against his chest, he removes his fingers before he lifts them to his mouth, licking them clean, moaning as the taste of her sweet nectar explodes in his mouth. Dropping his fingers, he quickly pulls down her pants, rips her panties, and with shaking hands reaches for his zipper, quickly releasing his painfully hard cock before bringing her to the edge of the sink and thrusts home, inside her heat. They both moan because his control has deserted him and he keeps his word to her and _fucks her fast, hard, and more._

"Nico…God…yes…finally…so…good…arghhhhhh." She moans or yells. He can't tell. Not that he cares because all he knows and feels is this insatiable need to fuck her until they both pass out from the pleasure which is nothing like he's experienced with anyone before.

"Fuck Dani…I…need…to…cum!" He's the one keening now as she tightens her walls on his cock, lifting her hips for his awaiting cock. He feels his balls tighten and the orgasm approaching and he wants her with him all the way.

So reaching between them, he starts stroking her clit fast and hard as they are on their way towards more. And it hits. Their orgasms simultaneously. "Nicoooooooooooooo yessssssssssssssss!"

Dani…fuck…baby…that's…it...yes!"

Slumping forward, breathing hard, he leans back and kisses her mouth still tasting her essence and moans.

Smirking, he says as he pulls back, "Hmm, I don't know about you but since we've done the fast and hard, how about we move on to the more at my place?" He waits for her answer with abated breath because he wants more with this woman and knows even then it will never be enough.

Looking into his eyes, Dani knows she wants more as well but knows that it won't be easy since Nico Careless is anything but easy. And for once in her life, she wants someone that challenged her to be the woman who took risks. The woman who had a man look at her like she was his everything and then some even if it turns out badly she still wants to try. Nodding, she leans up and kisses him softly, giving him her answer and agreeing to more.

Sighing, he places his forehead against hers and hopes that whatever may come, its much more than what happened in this restroom, it's more than what he had with Gabrielle, and it's just everything.


End file.
